


Virtually Showing Off

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [55]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, Exhibitionism, Sluttification, Unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ushiwakamaru and Tomoe enjoy a game, unaware that they're being streamed live.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 3





	Virtually Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 44.

“Are you absolutely sure this mere bat will function in the same manner as a blade?”

The voice of Ushiwakamaru echoed through the small room that her and her fellow swordswoman had managed to claim for themselves for the duration of this evening. It had taken a lot for the latter to convince the former to join her in this endeavor, especially since the former had never before engaged in the medium of ‘video games’, much less the ‘virtual reality’ ones that she were obsessed with at the moment.

“Absolutely. You swing it just like a sword, and the feedback inside transforms into movement when you’ve put on your headset.” The other swordswoman, Tomoe Gozen, chimed as she held two of her own ‘blades’ in her hands. She had spent a lot of time getting good at using these things over the summer, and she thought it’d be a nice way to bond with her fellow Servants. After all, if any of them went all out in a proper fight, something might break and then they’d get scolded by their Master. But if it was just a game they were playing when they got all worked up, then there wouldn’t be an issue, right?

The shorter of the two girls looked at the perfectly circular bat in her hand, lightly tossing it between her hands. “It’s way too light. I don’t think this could perform anywhere near as well as my normal blade.” She muttered, feeling a little disappointed as she bit into her lip. She was an excitable girl, sure, but this wasn’t exactly what she usually liked to do.

Of course, if the two had any alcohol, that would change rather quickly. It was no secret that the Rider-class Servant was a lousy drunk, but her attendant hadn’t been kind enough to pour up some sake for them tonight. So they were stuck with whatever snacks he had been able to scrounge together and some simple sodas, which would serve whatever purpose they needed them for.

What neither of the two were aware of was that it hadn’t been Ushiwakamaru’s dear Benkei that prepared their snacks. It was actually the ever-cheeky and terribly devilish Kouhai, BB! The two swordswomen hadn’t been doing their part to keep Chaldea’s funds afloat for the last little while, and with the help of one particular Goddess, she decided it was time to put a stop to that. They were going to rake in the cash as soon as the two got going…

“You’ll get used to it, don’t worry. Just slip on your headset and let’s get started!” Tomoe chimed with a grin on her face, already slipping the surprisingly light gamer gear onto her head, giggling a little as she felt the tingle of her eyes adjusting to the visuals depicted on the inside. “Ahhh, I never get tired of how real games have gotten since the ages past…” She mused, shivering all over as she spun her bats around.

The Rider-class Servant was much less enthusiastic, but she didn’t want to let down her ally and friend. She slipped the headset on, huffing a little as she had to adjust it given the difference in height and head shape, before it was properly attached. She fiddled around on the headset to ensure that she had everything properly attached, wondering why the image didn’t display…

Until she yelped at the sight of an image beaming its way into her eyes, nearly collapsing in the process. They really should warn her before this kind of stuff happened. “V-Very well, what game are we going to play, Tomoe?” The old-fashioned girl asked, spinning the bat around herself, still not used to its unorthodox weight distribution. It was so off putting…

“We’ll take it easy and do a little score-attack based game, okay? All you have to do is slash the boxes and make sure that you score high.” Tomoe explained as she flicked through the various games on display, pushing her hand forward to load it. All while a mysterious number appeared in the top left of both girls’ displays, gradually increasing as the seconds ticked on by.

Both girls entered a ready stance as boxes appeared before them, the girls spaced far enough apart in reality that they wouldn’t clash against one another. The word ‘READY’ flashed on screen, and a timer started counting down in the same corner, obscuring the other counter and hiding the true purpose of this gaming session…

At first, Ushiwakamaru couldn’t get a proper grip on her ‘blade’. It was either too slippery or too stiff for her normal tactics, making her fumble around with her feet in an attempt to not only keep her grip on the blade but her footing just the same. It didn’t feel right.

But once she looked over at her friend and saw how effortlessly she swung herself around in every direction, she grew more than a little jealous. All while not realizing that the image on her screen was growing ever so slightly distorted, like it was trying to spiral around. She could do better than her friend for sure…

The Rider-class Servant swung her bat around more and more, slicing through the blocks on screen with surprising ease. And every time she did so, her grip grew more lax. ‘cuz she didn’t need to focus on slashing that much, she just needed to let the rhythm of the act reach her brain. If she followed the rhythm, everything would be just fine. Especially as she started feeling good with the score counter rising, her breath growing warmer with every growing second.

Her friend Tomoe, on the other hand, was a bit busy just getting lost in it all. She had played this game so many times that she could play it with her eyes closed, but this time felt just a little different. Like her heart pounded harder and harder as she swung her bats around, slicing those imaginary boxes to pieces. It also didn’t help that there was a weird counter in the top left that grew bigger and bigger, eclipsing the timer the more she sliced. And there was a lot of weird text too, text that seemed to really like how her body moved around?

She just giggled a little, they liked her body? Well, maybe she should show it off a lil’ more. The Saber-class Servant grabbed ahold of the swimsuit that she wore whenever she gamed and slid it down a bit, making her tits pop out of her cleavage more. Which made the text on screen grow more frequent and more excited, which made her heart pound more and more…

Eventually, the boxes all faded. And it was time to try and play something else. Because they were both way too excited to stop playing now! The stuff on screen was cheering them on and the number that had been hidden behind the timer was growing bigger and bigger. Maybe they should try something more… enticing?

“This one!” Ushiwakamaru instinctively shouted as she slammed her hand into a game that looked like it would be very fun to play. Something with a lot of dances that showed off her body, and Tomoe’s too! They were both going to give it their all, breaking down for all the people that were… wait, people were…

Right as her mind was about to catch up with the scheme that BB had pulled, a bright grin appeared in front of her eyes, and those thoughts vanished as quickly as they had formed. She couldn’t think of that stuff, she had a game to play! A game where she’d shake her booty and get a score even better than her friend’s!

Somewhere, in a dark closet in Chaldea, BB breathed a sigh of relief. The view counts on the stream that she had set up, which recorded both of those sword-sluts playing their games, were rising into the low 5 digits. And with that many suckers watching them, it wouldn’t be hard to make ‘em donate to the stream at the promise of something… erotic.

Tomoe was just about to get down with the fun music pumping through her ears, only to notice a bright message on screen. “STRIP! $7483!” It said, making it all too clear that it was some form of donation. Who it belonged to, she couldn’t tell. Nor did it seem that weird that she was being streamed, even if it probably should’ve. Instead, she just did what the nice message said, because why shouldn’t she?

She licked her lips as she reached her fingers underneath the straps of her swimsuit, pulling it even further down than she already had. Her breasts bounced out, proudly displaying a set of gems that had been tattooed onto them. Or rather, had appeared on them after she fell prey to the little scheme that BB conducted. The gems continued down her body, decorating her like some sort of extravagant slut until it all fell off, revealing that very same BB’s face tattooed right above her crotch, showing who owned her. If she were to turn around and show off her buttocks, the face of Ishtar would reveal the other person responsible for all this mess.

Ushiwakamaru wasn’t about to be left behind, as she had seen the very same message appear on her screen. She giggled as she dropped her outfit off without much hassle, not bothering with foreplay. She was too good for that. Whenever her fans wanted to see something, she was going to give it to them. That’s how she earned all that nice cash they kept throwing at her, because she did everything for the fans. Of course she was marked in the exact same way as her friend, just with those faces reversed so it was clear that Ishtar had primary ownership over her, something that was all-too-obvious by the cute studs that had found their way into her equally cute nipples.

The number of viewers skyrocketed as they stripped, but it wasn’t enough that they just showed off their bodies like this. No, they needed to look even more fabulous. Donations flooded in quicker than ever as they felt spikes of pleasure pierce through their bodies. They needed to do something really special for all of them, otherwise they wouldn’t bleed their wallets dry trying to get a piece of these pre-owned pussies of theirs…

Both of the thottified Servants giggled as the gems that were tattoed onto their bodies glowed, materializing a set of golden chains that would serve to give them just enough clothing. Which, in reality, wasn’t actually that much. It really was just a bunch of colorful and decorative gems pierced through with a chain, giving them the weakest excuse for a bikini that anyone had ever seen… But hey, it meant that they got more viewers and more donations, so who were they to judge?

Ushiwakamaru and Tomoe looked at one another, their screens filling with text and donations. It was obvious what they had to do, and their visors were just compact enough that it was easy to do. They wrapped their arms around one another and went to town, pushing their breasts and their bodies up to each other and kissed away, giggling as all the donations and encouraging messages just goaded them on and on and on…

Of course, the more they did this, the more they’d just fall deeper and deeper into thottery. And they were already eyeing donations that were telling them to go a step or five further, which they’d do without hesitation once some lucky schmuck paid the fee. Then they’d give them all a great show…

All while BB and Ishtar, who refused to cram herself into the closet the former called a hideout, were able to grab all of that cash for themselves. With this much stuff, they could buy whatever they wanted and surprise Master too, it was foolproof!

Of course they’d end up scolded for all of this and the two swordsluts would have to deal with the aftermath of their little incident, but it would be alright in the end, despite how badly they had humiliated themselves.

Who knew when they’d decide to try it on their own, and see how many viewers they could get with their horny bodies?


End file.
